The End of the World? Litarally
by Wevadryn
Summary: It's the end of the world. (litarally) How will this news affect everyone? Will this help in the relationship between Arnold and Helga? What about Pheobe and Gereld, and all the other Characters? Read to find out :) (Chapter 2 is up!!!!)
1. Ch1, The bad news

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold...(although *sigh* I wish I did...) It's owned by Nickelodean, and Snee Oosh :)  
  
AN: I know I should be writing more chapters to 'Broken Dust' and 'Grandma' But I had a surge of different inspiration. Please be patient, as I am also trying to write some more chapters to the other two. Thanks :)  
  
(@)~~~}~~~333333333333333333333  
  
"Arnold, My Love!" Helga says to herself as she sees Arnold helping a 1st grader up from off of the ground. Stupid Harold had tripped the poor thing just for a good laugh. I mean, ya, it WAS kind of funny, but the fact of it just...wasn't.  
  
"Why must you always act so nice? Why must you sieze my heart with all your acts of kindness? Why must you..." Helga said. She was then interrupted.  
  
"Hello Helga. Um...we need to get to the lunch table. You might want to get up off of the ground." Pheobe said with anticipation. She was right. I needed to get up off of the ground anyway, my butt was starting to hurt. I stood up off of the ground, and wiped all the extra dirt from the back of my dress, and followed Pheobe out of the hallway, and back into the lunch room. It was surprisingly quiet in there, and I wondered why the silence made everything else, like a little whisper, seem to interrupt the still atmosphere.  
  
"Pheobes, why is it so...quiet?" I asked pheobe, as low as I could, as to not disturb anything.  
  
"Why Helga, have you not heard?" Pheobe said, astonished.  
  
"Um, No, I haven't. Tell me, Please, Pheobes!" I said in a desperate voice.  
  
"Well...Helga..there is an odd cloud figure in the sky above...and...and...well, this might be kind of sudden, but...they think this cloud is going to somehow affect the Earth, and um...destroy all life as we now know it." Pheobe said. A person could tell she was afraid of what I might do next.  
  
"WHAAT?!" I screamed. Everyone was looking at me now. Pheobe was now looking down to the floor. "But...But...Pheobe's....I...I haven't LIVED." I said, now whispering.  
  
"I know, Helga, but there is nothing we can do. Nature will be nature, and we can't fight it." She was right. We can't fight nature. Oh, what are we to do? GOD, what are we to DO?! We are all going to...to...to....NOOOO! It can't happen. It's not true...  
  
  
  
Is it?  
  
  
  
My mind won't shut up! Com'on Helga, make it shut up! Why won't I shut up?!  
  
After Pheobe had said that, I picked up my tray, a blank look on my face, and threw it in the trash can, and walked back to the table. I sat back down on the brown seat, and asked, "Pheobe...How long do we have?"  
  
"I'm afraid...four days, Helga. Four days." I couldn't believe it. Only four days left to...live. The word echoed in the back of my head. We were going to...die. Four days. I looked over everyone's worried face. Why couldn't these beautiful people live? It just wasn't fair.  
  
RIIIIIIIIING!!! We heard the bell ring. We all walked glumly back into our classrooms. Back in Mr. Simmon's room, we all sat down into our desks. I didn't feel like throwing spit balls. Everything was...hopeless. We would all die.  
  
"Class, now, Now I know that the news you have gotten today is rather quiet depressing, but...we MUST keep hope. I am going to assign you a class project. I'm picking the partners." Everyone groaned after Mr. Simmons had said this. Then, I decided to stand up. Why should we do work when we are going to die in four days?  
  
"No, Mr. Simmons. If we only have four days left, then why are you giving us friggen work?!" I yelled to Mr. Simmons. Harold, and some of our other class mates were screaming some "Yea's" and "She's right's!"  
  
"Ms. Pataki, it is because even if the scientists SAY we only have four days left, there might still be hope!" Mr. Simmons said, in his usual 'special' voice. I sat back down, in defeat. Oh well, what could it hurt? Were only going to die in what, four days? Yep.  
  
"Now, what we are going to do is get to know each other. You might say it won't matter, but in the sake of our so called 'last days' I will assign this. Now, the partners are, Stinky and Lila, Nadine and Curly, Sheena and Eugene, Pheobe and Gereld, Harold and Patty..." Everyone smiled at their partners. I know which person I am going to be with...I am ALWAYS with...with Arnoldo. *sigh* my love...  
  
Before Mr. Simmon's even called out our name, Arnold and I both looked at each other in expectance. He always paired us up.  
  
"...and Helga and Arnold." After Mr. Simmons had said this, he smiled his widest smile. Why was he always so Hopeful? It's kinda scary accually. It's like he somehow wanted to die or something. We all waited for the day to be over. Mr. Simmons was yapping and yapping about some kind of war that we had in the past, while everyone else was drawing, or doing their own little thing.  
  
I looked over at Arnold. It was the first time he wasn't paying attention. I mean, I'm not surprised. It's only going to be the end of the world. His eyes looked clouded over...god...Poor poor Arnold. He still hasn't found his parents, and he has the brightest future, and look how everything repays him. His expression is depressing to look it. It's full of hopelessness. His expression was suddenly plastered onto my face. With my love being like this....not full of hope, or love...how am I supposed to be? WHY should I be? He is the reason I live everday. The word 'Die' was echoing in my head so many times, it was hard to notice I was even in a classroom. With the expression still on my face, I suddenly felt something in my eye. Oh my god, no...no, I can't! I can't cry! God, please help me, don't let them see me like this!  
  
Silent tears were suddenly rolling down my cheeks, and from what I could see no one was seeing them...luckily. *sniff* At the time, we were studing for a test we were going to have tommorow. Everything was silent, until I sniffed. Ugh...why does this always happen to me? I could feel everyone's cold stares on my back, and then...Oh god, then the whispers. Shit, were the talking about me? Please, no, don't!  
  
"Helga, are you...ok?" I heard Pheobe whisper over to me. If I answered, everyone would hear that I was crying. If I didn't, they would still know that I was crying. I hate it when I don't have a succesful choice. Instead, I just nodded. People still knew I was sobbing, so I laid my head down onto my desk. From the side of my arm, I glanced over to Arnold. Great, now my love was looking over to me, embarresing me even more. Mr. Simmons was now looking over to me, wondering what to do. Suddenly, I heard a voice.  
  
"Mr. Simmons, can Me, pheobe, and Helga be excused, please?" A familiar voice called out. Was it? It was. "My love..." I swooned in my head. I was still crying. I mean, I still haven't told Arnold, and now it's the end of the world...heh, funny. When a person somehow screws up, their friend, or someone close to them, try's to comfort them by saying, "It's not the end of the world..." What would they now say? 'It hasn't happened yet, so have hope, and when you get blown away and go up to heaven, you'll be eternally happy'? Whatever. That still didn't work for me, atleast not now.  
  
"Yes, Arnold, you may be excused. Along with...Helga, and Pheobe." Always so polite, that man, but then ever so boring. I stood up, not thinking to fight the urge to get out of the classroom. I hid my face while walking out with the two. While we were in the hall, Pheobe had her hand on my shoulder, trying to coax me.  
  
Since there was no one in the hall, Arnold grabbed both of our arms, and asked, "Hey, can we stop right here and talk...please?" His face was more desperate looking than I had ever seen it. Poor football-headed freak. Then again, I was crying. Atleast he hadn't come to that point of desperation, yet.  
  
"Sure Arnold, whatever you like." Responded Pheobe, in a surprisingly low, sullen tone. I sighed a loud sigh, and sat against the wall, with Pheobe and Arnold.  
  
After a long, uncomfortable silence, Pheobe spoke up. "Arnold, why are we sitting here?" My eyes were still kind of red and puffy, but I wasn't crying anymore. I had a unsettled feeling in my stomach. We were all fixing to cry...for me, it would be the second time. When I looked at Arnold, He was staring at one of the tiles on the floor. My poor Arnold. I wish I could hold him in an embrace, and tell him everything will be O.K. We all knew the truth though...The end of the world isn't a thing to take lightly.  
  
"Because, Pheobe...We all need to think. We all know." Arnold said, in a dazed voice. Was he dilusional, or something? He never talked like this. As I looked into Pheobe's face, she was more confused than ever. Probably just as confused as I was at Arnold's reply.  
  
"Arnold...A-are you ok?" I asked. It was more sympathetic than caring, and he nodded in response. We knew he wasn't ok. None of us were. Some of the people in our class thought it might be some kind of hoax, so they didn't really worry about it. Heh, skeptics. Oh well. I stood up, after thinking about some stuff, and said to both Arnold and Pheobe, "Come on, Were going to Dr. Bliss." Pheobe started to follow in my tracks, but I noticed Arnold was still behind us.  
  
"You too, football-head." I said, reasurringly. He started towards us, and finnally got up to where me and Pheobe were. As we walked into Dr. Bliss's office, (It was Tuesday, Mind you.) we saw her face of expectance.  
  
"Well, Hello Helga, Arnold, and Pheobe." She nodded to each of us as she said our names. "Please, sit down." She continued.We all decided to sit down on the long chair thing, and Arnold was still looking down to the ground. He was more vurnarable right now than he had ever been. Pheobe was more lost in her own thoughts. Well, looks like I will have to be the one to speak up. I mean, I AM the one who is more familiar to the woman than both Arnold and Pheobe.  
  
"Hello Dr. Bliss." I said. It was the only thing I could say, before I came to the brink of tears, again. She looked at us, and sighed.  
  
"I'm sure that...you have all heard the news." We all nodded once at this, and stared blankely at whatever we could that wasn't moving. "Well, Helga, Arnold...and Pheobe..How do you feel about this sudden occurance?" Dr. Bliss asked, curiously.  
  
"Well, the fact that we might be blown to bits in a matter of seconds and not be able to live our lives without any chance isn't very peachy." I then frowned at my sudden outburst of sarcasm. It wasn't lightening the depressed mood any. I looked back over to Arnold, almost ready to cry again. My love was still strikken with fear. I looked back at Dr. Bliss...she, after all, knew of my crush on Arnold. She looked over us three sympithetically, and we then heard Pheobe speak up.  
  
"The end of the world...I can't believe that. It has to be some kind of hoax. But.....but the evidence!" Her face was then struck with the same look as Arnold. Finnally, after what seemed like forever, Arnold put in his bit of conversation.  
  
"Grandpa...Grandma. My mom and dad. I still haven't found them. My life...it's been wasted." His eyes told the story of how much his mind was chattering away. I felt sorry for the boy...and for Pheobe. Pheobe...she had so much intelligence that was gathered for the future...for her life. Now, it was only to be wasted to the dirt.  
  
"Arnold, can I ask you something...please?" I choked out finnally. He looked up, his green eyes as dull as the grass in fall.  
  
"Yes?" He asked in a low voice. I looked down to the floor, expecting him not to even answer my question. With Dr. Bliss here, I might be able to ask him.  
  
"How do you....you know...feel, about me?" I was still staring down to the greyish-purple carpeting, and held my breath, without anyone noticing. From the corner of my eye, Pheobe was smiling slightly at the change in attitude I had made. In Dr. Bliss's office, I was used to being open. Just the pure, familiar atmosphere in the room could open any child up.  
  
"Helga, I-I...don't know. I mean...I know you act mean and everything. You act that way to cover up something. Either that, or your parent's push you to that limit." He wasn't done, because I could see his mouth was still slightly open, ready to speak again.  
  
"I mean, I like you and all, Helga, but...I don't like-you, like-you, or anything." I expected this from him, but it was nice to know he didn't hate me, or anything. I sighed loudly, and everyone had noticed it. There was alot of silence between us all. Then, Dr. Bliss interrupted us.  
  
"Helga, Pheobe, and Arnold...you know that you should live every day like it's your last. Today, I would like for you all to start telling things to each other." My hands went cold. What was she trying to do here, make me confess my secret?! Oh sure, I mean, it WAS my last days on Earth as we know it, but com' on! As soon as she had said this, me and Pheobe looked over to Arnold.  
  
Was that whimpering sounds? his head was in his hands, and he was sobbing away. He had broke. Pheobe was looking at him, not knowing what to do, and Dr. Bliss started to talk up.  
  
"Don't worry Arnold. Cry it all out." Is that the best she could do? What, was she expecting someone to take her place in letting him have a shoulder to cry on? Ugh...well, his best friend wasn't here.  
  
I bit my lip hard. It felt like it could pierce through the thin skin, and make me bleed, but it didn't. I felt a lone tear run down my cheek. I couldn't stand it, the hopeful one, the serene, my beloved, crying with hopelessness. I slowely walked over to Arnold. I glanced over to Dr. Bliss. She was smiling slightly. She had a plan. I just wish she, well...didn't have one. Couldn't she just act like a normal Physiciatrist? Oh well.  
  
I sat down beside Arnold, and put my arm around his shoulder. He didn't even look up. As soon as he felt my hand touch his back, he leaned in and pulled me towards him. He was sobbing loudly, now. As soon as he did this, I wrapped my arms around him. I had to say something to him, something to knock some sense into his football shaped head.  
  
I was close to his ear, so I whispered, "It'll be ok, Arnold." My voice was surprisingly soothing. Luckily, after I said this, he was still crying and sobbing a bit, but not as loudly. We just sat there, our arms wrapped around each other. I could feel Dr. Bliss, and Pheobe's eyes on us both. What was so special? I am only holding my beloved football-head in my arms, and trying to coax him back into his serene-self. I cradled him in my arms, and after about 10 minutes, He pulled away. He sniffed, and then looked into my eyes, and over to his side where Pheobe and Dr. Bliss were smiling. It was that kind of 'Oh that is so cute' kind of smile. Arnold rubbed the back of his neck, and cleared his throat.  
  
"Uh-uhm....Thank's, Helga." Was all he said. Dr. Bliss was writing something down on that notepad of hers....probably observing Arnold's actions, along with mine. She had told me that is what she wrote in it in one of our sessions.  
  
"Well Children, you better get going. The bell is going to ring in 20 minutes, and I don't want you to miss your bus." I heard Dr. Bliss say. We all waved goodbye, without saying anything. I closed the door lightly, and along with Arnold and Pheobe, walked back to class.  
  
Once in class, we were getting, uhm...looks. Murmurs were heard like, 'I wonder what they did...' and others related to it. We all sat down in our seat, and slid down into them. The day past by in a furry, and we were then at home, off of the bus.  
  
I looked up to the sky. The cloud..ever hanging so low. So, so low....What would it do to us all? I sighed loudly and walked into our house. Without thinking much, I ignored talking to Bob and Mirium, and ran up to my room. The phone was in there, so I decided to call Arnold. We had to, after all, do that project. Even if Mr. Simmons HAD assigned it, it doesn't excuse us from not doing it...also, I DID want to spend time with Arnold before we all....Oh who cares.  
  
I dialed the number, and heard a voice speak.  
  
"Yeeeh, Hello?" I heard an elderly tone. It was probably his Grandpa.  
  
"Um, ya, May I talk to Arnold please?" I then heard him halfway cover the phone, and yell 'Arnold, your lil friend wants ta talk to ya.'  
  
"Um, ya, Who is this?" He asked, impatiently.  
  
"Helga." I said. I was tired of all this time that was being tooken up. I heard his grandpa tell Arnold that it was me on the phone, and I heard him pick up.  
  
"Hello?" Oh, my sweet, beloved angel's voice!  
  
"Uh, Hello Arnold...You know, we have to get started on that 'get to know each other' project that Simmons assigned. Do you want to get started on it?" I asked, a hint of hope in my voice.  
  
"Ya, sure. How 'bout I come over your house?" Wow...my angel, coming over MY house. Oh, this was so exciting! Of course, we didn't really want to, well...talk about the end of the world. Why would we? We might as well not worry ourselves to death before we die in the first place.  
  
"Sure Arnoldo. Make it quick, Bob is bugging me here." With that, we both said goodbye, and hung up. Oh my, my Love was coming over! I swooned, and then fainted.  
  
(@)~~~}~~~333333333333333333333  
  
Well, that's it so far. Please leave reviews! I love them :) I will be writing another chapter soon, so as the Media says, Stay tuned! 


	2. Ch2, The Secret

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold...(although *sigh* I wish I did...) It's owned by Nickelodean, and Snee Oosh :)  
  
AN: I know I should be writing more chapters to 'Broken Dust' and 'Grandma' But I had a surge of different inspiration. Please be patient, as I am also trying to write some more chapters to the other two. Thanks :)  
  
(@)~~~}~~~333333333333333333333  
  
I awoke with Arnold shaking my shoulder's and sounding my name over and over. Had I fainted? It all came back to me, and I sat up, slightly confused, and shook my head to get the fuzziness out of my eyes.  
  
"Arnold?" I asked, trying to make sure that his football-shaped head that shone through my blurred vision was accualy him.  
  
"Finnaly! I had to shake you for about three minutes before you finally woke up! What happened?" He asked, curiousity in his voice.  
  
"I think I fainted..." I responded, trying to hide the words with mumbling, but nonetheless, he heard it. He gave me a strange look, and decided to help me up off of the ground.  
  
"Helga, you've been drinking enough water, haven't you?" A concerned Arnold asked.  
  
"Would it matter, Arnold? I mean, if were gunna die in 4 days, I mean, cum'on..." I said a little too quickly. Man, and I never even thought alot about that quote that said 'Think before you act.' Great, NOW we were on the topic of the end of the world. This is JUST peachy.  
  
Arnold frowned at this, and diverted his eyes to the side of me, with a sad look on his face. Ok...now what do I do? I sighed loudly and said, "Let's just do this project..." I heard him sigh, also and he nodded in response.  
  
We both sat on my bed, which I thought was very cushiony and comfortable. Arnold looked like he was just as comfortable as I was, and we both got out a sheet of paper out of our back-packs. I also got out my math book so I could write better on the paper (which had the shape of Arnold in it, but it wasn't like I was about to open it or anything...). Arnold didn't have anything to put his paper on, so I quickly got out my English book also, and offered it to him.  
  
"Thanks..." I heard him reply, kind of shakingly. I wonder, maybe he is just surprised I offered it to him? Oh well, it isn't a biggie, I guess. I shrugged my shoulders, and said, "No problem."  
  
"Now, um, what do you think about...about your family?" Arnold asked, looking up at me waiting for me to respond.  
  
Now, how would I tell him this? 'Letsee Arnold, their a bunch of wackos that only care about finances, smoothies, and baby sisters...' No, that wouldn't look very good on his report. Ah, I know!  
  
"My dad, now what about him? He has a very good job in the beeper industry, my mom COULD be successful, but she chooses to be a mother figure," I said. Haha, mother figure? Ok, so MAYBE I was making a little of this up...only a little. "and my older sister, Olga, she is destined to become very very successful in her life. She is also very lovable and kind." Loveable and kind? Ok, well, ya, she was. Only a little bit too much...No, no, a LOT too much.  
  
Arnold looked satisfied with my response, so I know I did the right thing when I answered him instead of going with the first thing I thought up. "What about you? What do you think of the boarders?" I asked, impatient. Now this was just getting plain boring.  
  
Arnold looked thoughtful, and then started to speak, saying, "Well, their ok, I guess. My grandpa and grandma are very supportive, and help me alot with my problems. The boarders, though, they can get really irratating and argumentive, but they can be helpful sometimes."  
  
As I was stooped down writing, I asked, "Um, Arnold, how do you spell argumentive?" I asked, a little foolishly.  
  
"Ok, it's spelled a-r-g-u-m-e-n-t-i-v-e." He recited slowly. I ended my last sentence with a period, and then looked up at him. He was smiling slightly, though I didn't know why.  
  
"Ok, Helga. My turn. Is there any 'special-someone' in your life right now?" He asked. Wait....what does he mean by that? My face went blank.  
  
"Heh heh, of COURSE not, Arnoldo...I m-mean, why would I?" I asked, shakingly. He raised an eyebrow, obviously not amused, looked down to the floor, and back up. I also looked at the spot he had looked at, and back up. Then, quickly, as if I had seen a snake there, and not noticed it the first time, I looked back at the spot, and my eyes widened. There, in the middle of the floor was...was my...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My locket.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh holy crap, how did that get there?! Oooooo.....I know. It must have slipped out of my front pocket of my dress when I had fainted. Crap. Ok, what can I do now?! I can't just confess. The evidence was right in his FACE, though! Great...JUST....great.  
  
"Helga, why is there a picture of me in a locket in your room?" He asked....then, as if a sudden idea hit him, he responded, "It all fits. Oh my god. So THAT'S how the locket disapeared from the basement! That's how the lights went out! I always knew it couldn't have been Abner!" Arnold said, quickly, with a look of pure genious on his face. My face, however, was plastered with a look of fear and trying-denial. Of course, the denial was slowly fading from my face as the puzzle was fitting together in his mind.  
  
"Helga...Were you Ceciel?" Arnold asked. This question, out of the whole load, is probable the hardest to answer. Instead, I slid slowly off my bed, a shocked stricken expression on my face, and crawled over to where the locket was. I picked it up, and with a frown looked longily at it.I then sat indian style, and sat staring at it. Then the fact hit me again. In four days, this whole deal with Arnold, Pheobe, Mr. Simmons, Big Bob, Marrium, Olga, and all the rest of the gang....we all won't be here. We'd be up in the great place with God, singing happy tunes with the Angels. I wouldn't get to grow up....wouldn't get to have children...wouldn't get to marry Arnold (After all, were destined, atleast thats what I think.)...and wouldn't get to share that kiss that is filled with pure love instead of a small girl's lust and a boy's pretendance of a play. A tear rolled down my cheek, and another, and another. I wasn't sobbing...just plain, endless tears. Endless thoughts of pain, and discontinuance. I couldn't stand it. Why, why now are we only 11 years old? Why can't we be in our late 60's, about to go to the heavenly abyss anyway, and have already shared our first, pure-loved kiss? I sat there, indian style, while the tears rolled continually down my face, stricken with a look of pain.  
  
Arnold looked away, and mumbled, "I'm sorry." He hadn't ment to make her cry. It was just, it had all come together in his mind. Everything about her teasing, her pranks and pulls, and her advice when he was in a crises. It all fit. When he tried to ask, though, she started to cry. Arnold felt extremely guilty about whatever he had done.  
  
I sniffed, and picked up the locket. I looked at it the whole time as I took the three steps back up onto my bed. I broke my stare from the locket, and looked up at Arnold. My face was stained with tears, but I didn't care. He needed to know this. Arnold broke his stare from out the window, and looked back at me into my eyes. I looked back down to the locket, and back up to his face. I had to.  
  
I lifted up my hand, with the locket in it, held out his hand, and slid it into it. I then put one of my hands below that one, and my other above his hand. I knew this was probably the simplest way I could tell him of my love. I couldn't keep it in me anymore. With the fact of the end of the world also weighing down on my conciounce, I had to get this off.  
  
Finally, I decided to speak the words I had always recited behind the trashcans, the dumbsters, and the moving crates.  
  
"Arnold...I-I...I love you." I said, looking away from him. I finally told him. Out of ALL the times, I had finally told him how I really felt about him. I sighed loudly, and hugged myself with my arms. The sudden nervousness of everything has probably made me go cold in the bones, or something. Too bad it really didn't matter since we weren't able to grow up, anyway.  
  
"Helga...." Arnold started. I turned around, and waited for him to finish what he was about to say.  
  
(@)~~~}~~~333333333333333333333  
  
Hahahaha!!! (Evil grin) Cliffhanger :D So, is it good? Is it? Is it?! Pweez leave reviews! Thank you :) 


	3. Ch3, The Man in Black

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold...(although *sigh* I wish I did...) It's owned by Nickelodean, and Snee Oosh :)  
  
:::I know I should be writing more chapters to 'Broken Dust' and 'Grandma' But I had a surge of different inspiration. Please be patient, as I am also trying to write some more chapters to the other two. Thanks :) (AN: It is still in Helga's point of view.) (@)~~~}~~~333333333333333333333 "Helga, you already know how I feel about you. I...only like you as a friend." Arnold responded. There it was. My worst hope being spurred from his mouth. Rejection. I chocked on his response and cleared my throat. "I, um, already knew Arnold. I expected it." Oh, and how I had expected it. Just how much I denied it accually happening was the thing that kept me from losing all hope in life. (Arnold's point of view) *Clink*.....*Click*....*Clinkety...* I heard. While we were sitting there on the bed, right after Helga had confessed that she loved me, I kept hearing someone throwing something. First, it was just a rock. Then a tiny pebble, and then a handful of rocks. "Helga, wait here. Hold on." I walked over to the window, opened it and looked out. Below, I saw a black looking pencil on the ground holding rocks in his hands. It looks up, and I noticed it was Curly, and the black was just his hair. "What are you doing here Curly?" I asked aggresively. He is really annoying. Probably wants to go and free all of the animals at the zoo. "The gangs getting together to go and play baseball. Wanna come?" Wow amazing. He doesn't want to go to the zoo and- "and after that, were going to go and free all of the animals at the zoo!!! HahahahehahahahaheheehahahaAA!" Well...so much for miracles. He kept screaming and cackling maniaclasly, and I just shut the window, and starting putting everything back in my backpack. Helga just wiped her tears and sniffed a few times and left the one-question interview on her bed. "Arnold, your not going to tell anyone about...about this, are you?" She asked. She was so untrustful of me. "Of course I won't tell. Why would I?" She looked away at this response. "Duh, foot-ball head. To ruin my fully fledged reputation that I worked for." "I would never do that." And that was the truth. I wouldn't ever do that to her. "Com'on..." We both walked out of the room, and Helga shut the door behind her. Unfortunatly, hardly anything got done with all the crying and confessing we did. We were a few blocks from Gereld's Field, and we hadn't said anything. Suddenly, like someone had shot a bullet through my heart, something grabbed both me and Helga into a corner alley. The unknown figure was dressed in a long, black overcoat. It eyes were the only thing we could see, as the rest of it's face was covered. "So, you both know the world is going to end, and oh it's coming to a magnificent end. BUT...I have the answer to life! You kids follow me, and I will show you excactly what it is that will give you this." His voice was very husky. I gave him a doubtful look, and Helga looked like she wasn't about to trust him even if he had proved his life worth to her. "Why should we follow you?" Helga spoke up, her voice amazingly bold. "As I said..." He flipped a coin, and looked at it in his hand. "Your dabblin with life and death, here, kids. Life..." He flipped the coin again, and it landed on heads. "Or death." He flipped it yet again, and it landed on tails. What kind of whack job was this guy? Helga was gulping, and I was just, well, thinking. What if this guy was lying to us? Worse yet, what if he was accually telling the truth? "Where is this place?" If he was to be trusted, he would atleast tell us how to get there ourselves. "Over in the park, under the largest tree.There is a metal, round door under the leaves. You both should be smart enough to find it." He winked at us both and walked off down the alley. Helga then turned to me, and asked, "Ok, was that guy a nut job, or what?" I nodded, and we both knew what we had to do. Instead of heading toward the street, we turned back around and headed toward the park. (@)~~~}~~~333333333333333333333 Lol, another cliffhanger. Sorry this was short. Anyways, so, what will the find in this 'secret place' that will supposedly save them when the 'big' day comes? Who knows? :) I sure don't, so don't ask me. Oh, and um, don't forget to review, pweez! Thankees :D 


End file.
